


Don't Go

by UnderscoreMax



Category: Warcraft (2016), World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ouch, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreMax/pseuds/UnderscoreMax
Summary: "Don't go, I can't do this on my own"
Relationships: Khadgar/Anduin Lothar
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite as angsty as originally intended, but, i hope it fulfils yalls need to b hurt.

Anduin lay on the ground, his blood seeped from him in a steady flow. His eyes were blurry as he watched the orcs around him fall to fiery deaths. The smouldering smell hurt his head even more, but he couldn't seem to focus on anything now. He felt heavy. Sleep sounded nice, just a little rest, then he'll get up.

Something was hitting him, preventing him from sleeping. Thin fingers smacked against his cheek repeatedly, and there was some noise. It was too far away to understand. It was too bright. Couldn't they tell he needed to rest? Rest, then get back into the fight. Small prods at his body, and something tight wrapped around parts of him. It hurt, but then again, so did everything else, but it was fading now.

His body lurched and he wasn't sitting anymore. He felt lighter than before. Something small but sturdy was holding him up. Like his Khadgar. Maybe he'd go see the bookworm later. Where was he anyway?

"Where? Where's-s Bookworm?" he slurred, "Ah, Khadgar? 've you seen 'em?"

Whoever it was that was carrying him shifted, and sighed in a voice that was just too far away. Anduin whined in his throat. "Where 's he?" his vision crossed and he stumbled, harder than he had been doing before. He found himself nearing the ground at a pace that was just a tad faster than he was comfortable with. Just before he could find the ground, something blue covered his vision, and he was righted again. 

He whined a bit indignantly, "Jus- jus' needa res'" His shoulders slumped and he fell on the smaller body.

.

Khadgar watched as the group of orcs closed in on Anduin. Surrounding him. There was a long line of enemies that he needed to cross before he could get to the warrior.

His palms burned as he sent out more and more fireballs. He ran across the already bloodied earth, somehow both acutely aware of the battle around him, and only being able to focus on the warrior that was taking too many hits.

Their axes swung wildly, hacking and slashing with no visible pattern. Too chaotic for Anduin to dodge or block. The sharpened steel cut through him and his armor easily. His knees gave out, slamming into the ground, covered in his own blood. Khadgar felt a scream clawing at his throat. He was so close, almost there, please, don't let him be too late. 

The orcs fell away to fire. Khadgar looked over Anduin, watching as his eyes fluttered and crossed. The warrior didn't even acknowledge that Khadgar was there.

The mage swore under his breath, frantically smacking at Anduin's cheek. "No, no no, don't go, not yet. You stay with me." 

He tore at his robes, pulling strips off the sides. Khadgar wrapped them around the most prominent wounds, watching as blood seeped through far too quickly. Anduin was already too pale.

With the help of his magic, he pulled Anduin onto his feet, the warrior draped over his shoulder. 

"Where? Where's-s Bookworm?" Anduin asked, sounding drunk "Ah, Khadgar? 've you seen 'em?" 

Khadgar swore again, shifting Anduin's weight in an attempt to walk faster. Anduin continued to ask. The warrior caught on something, pulling him down face first.

Khadgar was sure to find a way to magically shield others because of this.

When Anduin was settled across his shoulder, he heard a quiet voice, tired and slurred. "Jus- jus' needa res'" The weight shifted, and Khadgar didn't have to look to see that Anduin was out.

He swore again, blinking forwards twice, and doing his best to increase his speed.

.

Anduin lay on a stretcher, face pale and ghostly. The priests swarmed around him. The Lord Reagent couldn't _not_ be saved. Khadgar watched from the corner, the only place where he wasn't in the way. The priests peeled off his ripped robes, and pried at Anduin's armor. An awful feeling clawed at his ribcage.

Finally the medics slowed their rushing about the room, and it was now only one or two that would come in regularly to check vitals. Khadgar had moved closer to the bed as soon as he was allowed. Anduin lay still, but in slighty better shape than previously. They told him that Anduin was as good as they could make him. He would need to pull through the rest.

Khadgar sat next to the stretcher, watching the shallow breaths, the peaceful face that was far too calm to be as bloodied as it was. He lightly grasped Anduin's hand, drawing small runes into the skin.

"Please, don't go, I can't do this on my own. I can't live with myself if you die here. Not now, Lothar."

Anduin shifted, "Can't," his voice was weak, "Can't get rid of me that easily, bookworm."

Khadgar smiled, small and weary, but there. "Not trying to."


End file.
